


The fight

by Deanpala



Series: Supertale [6]
Category: Supernatural, Undertale
Genre: Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpala/pseuds/Deanpala
Summary: What happened to yellow eyes between season one and two? He went where Sans told him to of course! Because no one messes with Pap and gets away without having a bad time. (This story is a prequel)





	The fight

The room was cold and dark, not that either of the occupants noticed the second.

There was a very….. Personal problem between the two in this place. See, the yellow eyed demon standing in front of Sans had offered Papyrus a position in his army. Which was very NOT ok. No one would be ruining Papyrus's free loving spirit by making him kill people.

The abomination was very quickly dismissed, with a brisk and rude….. conversation from Sans.

Now that could have been the end of it, but it kept coming back and trying to convince them. So naturally Sans decided to deal with it, and made sure that Papyrus was out for awhile.

"You could be powerful; no one would dare touch you."

"Look buddy, Papyrus just isn't gonna be doing it. If you want someone in your army, you better keep looking."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't….. YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME."

Yellow eyes just laughed it off. Too bad, not the best of decisions.

"It's a beautiful night outside. Stars are shining, crickets are chirping. On nights like this guys like you…..

SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL" Sans eye was glowing blue with fire, because hey, no one messes with Pap and gets away with it. This thing was no exception.

A satisfied smirk crossed his face as he noted the demon looking nervous and sweating now.

A large desk was hurled at Sans, but he just teleported out of the way-

"What…..?"

-And was directly behind the demon now.

Sans tried to turn the soul blue. But that isn't quite efficient when you are fighting something without a soul.

Despite this though, in the end, Sans still beat it.

The entire time, all the demon could do was throw stuff at him, which he would promptly dodge. It took around and hour to actually kill the demon because it was so dang resilent, but he got the job done.

He threw bones its way, but the cuts had little effect so Sans gave that up and just shot it with the Gasterblasters.

The creature was definitely wounded, but he swore this thing had like 1000 hp.

So after an hour of blowing it up, it lay on the floor dying and a small trail of smoke was leaving it.

"Ill come back. I ALWAYS come back."

Not if he could help it. Sans summoned one more blaster. This was taking to long.


End file.
